


Erisol

by pansexual_agendernerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Little sad at the end, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_agendernerd/pseuds/pansexual_agendernerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People tell me it's pretty good. I had a school project that grew into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erisol

'thinking'

'When II found out there would be a supermoon iin two nights, II began making my plan2. Ok fir2t my name i2 Sollux Captor let me explaiin when there'2 a 2upermoon you're power2 are heiightened, my power i2 p2iioniic whiich giive2 me the power of telekiine2ii2, iit come2 out a2 red and blue beam2 of liight, red and blue are al2o my favoriite color2. Riight back on track, my plan i2'nt eviil or mean, my plan is for Eriidan or Ed my mate2priite/ki2me2ii2. When we were kiid2 and he had a bad day I would u2e my power to create liight 2how'2 and he'2 had a bad week so ii'm goiing to create thii2 2how to make him feel better.'Time skip day of the supermoon.

"Sol wwhere are wwe"

"Ju2t aliitle farther Ed, tru2t me you'll love iit"

SOllux and Eridan where walking up a hill and was covering Eridan's eyes. When they reached the top Sollux uncovered Eridan's eyes and Eridan gasped.

"Sol wwhat is all this"

"IIt'2 a piicniic for you and me"

Sollux and Eridan sat down and started to eat, Eridan pointed out how the supermoon looked this year.

"Ed clo2e you're eye2 for me plea2e."

"Ok."

Sollux looked up and started making line and sparks in the air with his psionics and then he told Eridan to open his eyes.

"Oh, Sol thank you so much, this has made this the best day ever"

"Good you de2erve to have a good day"

"Wwell it's perfect thank you so much." They kissed and then Eridan got down on one knee.

"Ed what are you doiing"

"Sollux Captor you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I nevver wwant it to end, Sollux Captor wwill you marry me"

"Ed of cour2e" Sollux jumped into Eridan's armed and they kissed. They walked home happier than they ever thought they could be, when they got to the house Sollux walked in and was surprised when the lights were turned on and everyone jumped up yelling surprise.

"What Kar, Gamz, Tav, Vri2, Terez, Ro2e, Dave, and Kan. What are you doiing here."

"We're here to wish you a happy engagement and marriage." They were both surprised neither knew how they knew. 

"Howw did you guys find out."

"We overheard you talking to yourself on how you were going to ask him."

'I really need to stop talking out loud' After that they had a fun party.

Two months later

"Sollux Captor do you take Eridan Ampora to be your life long matesprite"

"Ii do"

"Eridan Ampora do you take Sollux Captor to be your life long matesprite"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you troll and troll, kiss"

Years later

They had been married for many years and Sollux was very old while Eridan still looked very young. So when Sollux died Eridan killed himself so he wouldn't ever have to be apart and know they live in the dream bubbles happy as could be with all their friends.


End file.
